Dobby's Surprise
by LisaRene
Summary: Harry and Ginny are trying to surprise each other. But can Dobby keep their secrets without losing his mind? PostHogwarts.


_A/N: I wrote this for a fic challenge where the story had to be from a house-elf's point of view. I love Dobby, and a little fluffy Harry/Ginny is always fun, but if I never had to write house-elf-dialogue again, that would be okay with me!_

Dobby the house-elf rose from his cot on a misty October morning to the early light that filtered into his small room within the house at Godric's Hollow. His brow furrowed as he sat on the edge of his cot and pulled on mismatched socks and an oversized bright yellow shirt. He pondered the day ahead – so many things to do and details to arrange. But he would not let his master and mistress down. He could not! They were counting on him.

Dobby moved to the simple wooden table and chair that stood in the corner of the room, eating a quick breakfast of tea and marmalade toast. Although he was a free elf, one of only a few that he knew of, he could know no greater joy in the world than serving his beloved master and his master's wife. His master had actually helped set Dobby free many years before, conspiring to present him with clothes and liberate him from the terrible family that Dobby had served since his childhood.

Dobby ticked off his list of things to do on his knobby, worn fingers. "Painting… windows… floor… tools… furniture… oh dear. You must not let them down, Dobby. This must be a happy day for my master and mistress," he said determinedly to himself.

When his breakfast was finished, he set about his morning chores. He popped up to the master bedroom in the wink of an eye and set about lighting a fire in the cold hearth. As the warmth filled the room, he heard a soft rustling from the king-sized bed. A young man with dark messy hair stirred under the covers, draping an arm over his wife, her long red hair falling on her pillow. Dobby waved his hands at the heavy curtains, which magically parted themselves. The morning sun cast a warm glow on the red and gold colored room. Dobby loved this room best of all, decorated in the Gryffindor house colors that his master and mistress had grown fond of during their years at Hogwarts. It was at Hogwarts that Dobby had first been allowed to serve as a free elf, and when his master and mistress had married just one year ago, they had asked Dobby to come and live with them as their own house-elf.

"_Oh, Harry Potter has made Dobby so happy, sir!" Dobby had squeaked at the time, not able to contain his emotions as he hugged Harry's legs._

"_Well, it will be a big responsibility, Dobby," Harry said, patting the elf's head. "I'll be starting my work as an Auror for the Ministry, and I need someone to take care of the house and look after Ginny when I'm away. Are you up to it?" he smiled._

"_Oh yes, sir. Dobby cannot think of any wizard that he would like to serve more, sir!"_

Now, Dobby heard his master mumble softly.

"Gin… Ginny..."

"Hmmm," Ginny murmured sleepily.

"Happy Anniversary."

Ginny giggled and rolled over into his arms. "Happy Anniversary, Harry."

Dobby left them to themselves and reappeared in the kitchen. He busied himself with the tea tray, carefully preparing a cup of Earl Grey with milk for Harry and a cup of Green Tea with milk and sugar for Ginny. He placed a sprig of violets from the garden in the small bud vase and the morning's _Daily Prophet_ to the side, and with a wave of his hands, Apparated the tray up to the side table in the master bedroom.

He then turned to the pantry to prepare breakfast. A full meal for his master of eggs, kippers, tomatoes and toast. But for his mistress, who had not been feeling well, a light plate of scones and strawberry jam. He set the plates on the table, putting an extra warming charm over Harry's, and disappeared back into the pantry to clean up. He had no sooner gone than he heard one set of heavy footsteps enter the kitchen, followed by lighter, padded footsteps. Dobby listened as they ate and made plans for the day.

"So, what are you up to today? Brewing more potions for the shop?" asked Harry.

"Yes," yawned Ginny, "I promised Ursula I would send down more Silky Skin Solution and Perfect Pores Potion."

"It's so brilliant that Enchanted Potions has picked up your beauty potions. The women in my office are always going down to Diagon Alley on their lunch hour to browse around in there. They love your stuff. You were always so good at brewing potions at school. Lord knows _I_ was never on Snape's good side."

"Snape had a good side?" Ginny smirked. "Yes, it's working out really well. And I love being able to have my own garden and my own house and my own _you_." Harry grinned. "But I do wish I had a bit more space. My jars and cauldrons are starting to overtake the kitchen, don't you think?"

"Well don't you worry, we'll take care of that." Harry tried to suppress a smile, but Ginny noticed.

"What are you up to, Mr. Potter?"

"Me?" Harry feigned innocence, "Why nothing Mrs. Potter, nothing at all. Well, I need to be off. How are you feeling today, better?"

"Eh, I'll be fine. Nothing that a little Pepper-Up won't fix."

"Well, try to have a lie-down. Don't forget I'm taking you out for a romantic candlelit dinner. And then after, maybe a little surprise."

Ginny came around the table and sat on Harry's lap. "A surprise, huh?" she murmured into his neck, kissing him up to his earlobe.

Harry flushed, "Well, not _that_ kind of surprise… I mean that would be nice too… I meant…"

Ginny laughed, "You're so easy" She kissed him soundly and leapt off his lap. "Have a nice day," she said as she padded up the stairs to the bedroom.

When Harry was sure she was gone, he whispered, "Dobby!"

Dobby set down his cleaning rag and popped to his master's side at once.

"Is everything set? Did you get the paint? And the cabinets?"

"Yes, Master Harry. Dobby has everything. Dobby will start right away," said Dobby, bobbing his head.

"Remember, the room has to be dark. Make sure the blinds will block out the sunlight. If Ginny is going to be brewing potions up there, we don't want any of them to spoil," Harry said.

Dobby furrowed his brow worriedly, biting his lip. He tried valiantly not to hit himself on the head. He could not give away his mistress' secret.

"She doesn't suspect, does she?"

"Oh no, Master Harry. Dobby put a Repelling Charm on the door. Mistress Ginny is not paying any attention to it."

"Good thinking. Well, I'll be back to pick up Ginny after work, and then after dinner we'll show her. Thanks Dobby, I know I can count on you." Harry patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave.

Dobby let out a sigh of relief. But it was short-lived as Ginny came creeping back down the stairs.

"Is he gone, Dobby?" she whispered. Dobby nodded.

"Good. If I don't take my potion now I'm going to throw up right on this floor." She opened a cabinet and took out a vile of smooth blue potion, downing it in one gulp. "Oh, that's better," she breathed.

Dobby looked at his mistress with apprehension. Even though she was able to brew her own sickness potions, he did not like to see her so pale and tired. He was glad that her secret would be revealed tonight. Ginny noticed his face and immediately became contrite.

"Oh Dobby, I'm sorry. It must be so hard for you to keep this secret from Harry; I know how much you love him. But it's only for one more day. Tonight we'll show him the room and then he'll understand everything. I'm so excited, he doesn't suspect, does he?"

Dobby bit his lip once again and shook his head. "No, Mistress Ginny. Dobby will have everything done tonight. Dobby will take care of everything."

"Now remember, we want it light and sunny. The pale yellow color will be perfect. I won't come near because those paint fumes will send me running for the loo. But I know I can count on you," she smiled, patting his head.

Ginny went out to the garden to collect plants for her beauty potions. Dobby's shoulders sagged. He reached out to the countertop, pulled down a frying pan, and whacked it on the side of his head for good measure. He staggered sideways briefly before straightening up and nodding his head firmly. He was ready.

Dobby popped down to his room to gather supplies. "Dark blue paint, light yellow paint, blue shades, yellow curtains…" he mumbled to himself as he Apparated the items, one by one, up to the empty room next to the master bedroom. " 'Make it dark' he says, 'Keep it light' she says. Dobby, if you manage this, you are the greatest house-elf who ever lived."

The empty room was big and stark. Since they had moved to the house a year ago, it had been used primarily as a catch-all for extra furniture, wedding gifts that hadn't found a home yet, office files, potion jars. Dobby had been charged with emptying the room the day before, sending its contents to hidden corners of the attic and garden shed. Now, it was clean and ready for new life.

Dobby's first task was to enlarge the fireplace, set on one side of the bay window that overlooked the garden. It would need to be large enough to accommodate Ginny's brewing cauldron. When he was satisfied, he opened the paint cans. Running his fingers along the walls meticulously, the paint flew from the cans and followed the trail of his hands, staining the room with color.

While the paint was drying, he prepared a simple lunch for himself and Ginny. She came in with bunches of dandelion root and red clover to chop for her skin care potions, just as Dobby set her plate on the table.

"Why don't you stay, Dobby," she nodded, "I'd like some company for lunch."

Dobby hesitated, but smiled as he brought his own plate from the pantry. As he bit into his watercress sandwich, Ginny frowned.

"Dobby, what is that dark paint on your fingers?"

He choked on his sandwich and stared at his hand for a moment before slamming his head sharply on the edge of the table, startling Ginny.

"Dobby! What on earth…"

Dobby looked up, a thick line denting his forehead. "Oh, it is…. it is a… surprise. From Dobby, for the room. Dobby wanted to make something special." He gave a lopsided grin and hoped that she wouldn't press him further.

"Oh… well… that sounds very nice," she smiled, "if you're sure you have time."

"Yes, yes, Dobby is doing just fine. But Dobby must get back. Must be sure everything is finished before tonight!" He crammed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and popped out before Ginny could say another word.

-----------------------------------------------------

The shadows in the room were growing long. Dobby heard Harry's voice downstairs, calling to his wife. He watched them through the window as they walked out the back door into the garden, arms around each other. Harry was wearing his formal black dress robe, looking very grown up. Ginny glided elegantly in an emerald green robe, gathered at the waist, her hair caught up in a loose twist. She had worn the same robe when they had left for their honeymoon one year before.

Harry bent to kiss Ginny's cheek and whisper in her ear briefly before they Disapparated away for the evening. Dobby clasped his hands together and sighed. He had watched them grow up at Hogwarts, watched them steal glances at each other, watched as they fell in love. And he could see now that they treasured each other still.

Dobby turned back to the room, which was nearly finished. He lit a fire in the new hearth and flitted about from one corner to the next, straightening, hanging, fluffing. He set a small, stuffed lion cub on the shelf, its tail swishing lazily, and sat down in the rocker to admire his work. His eyes grew heavy, and he dozed in the waning sunlight.

He was awoken sometime later by the sounds of voices and feet coming up the stairs. The room was dark, save for the light from the fire. Dobby leaped from the rocker, waving his hand at the sconces on the wall, which sprung to life and brightened the room. He recognized Ginny's voice first.

"Where are you going?" she asked, a sudden urgency in her voice.

"Come with me to the spare room; it's your surprise," replied Harry.

Dobby popped out to the end of the hallway just in time to see the door rattle as Ginny threw herself in front of it.

"You can't go in there, that's _my_ surprise!"

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused. "What? No it's not."

They stared at each other for a moment before opening their mouths simultaneously and yelling "Dobby!"

"Dobby is here." Dobby stepped from the shadows, smiling.

"Dobby, did you tell him…"

"Dobby, what is she…"

Dobby held up his hand. "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny. If you will allow Dobby to say, you are both wrong. This room is _Dobby's_ surprise."

They stared as he waved his hand and the door swung open. A soft "oh!" escaped Ginny's lips as they wandered into the room.

To the left of the door was a long wooden table and cushioned stool before a wall of midnight blue. New cabinets and shelves held Ginny's gleaming potions jars, knives, and other tools. To the left of the table, in the corner, a marble sink basin. The top of the table held two smaller cauldrons and baskets full of fresh cuttings from the garden that filled the room with the scents of lavender and willow bark.

Pale yellow curtains with dark blue shades underneath covered the two large windows in the bay at the far wall. The ceiling, dotted with twinkling fairy lights, was a swirl of blue and yellow, which continued to the right side of the room, spilling over into the soft cushions of the rocking chair. Next to it, a dresser held a row of tiny, hand-knit, mismatched booties, and a white bassinet glided on gentle rockers under a mobile of moons and stars. And on a shelf over the bassinet, the family of stuffed lions kept watch.

"Wow Dobby, you really went above and beyond the call of duty on this one," Harry said in wonder.

"Oh Dobby, it's beautiful," Ginny whispered. She turned to Harry, "You… I…a potions room just for me?"

Harry took her in his arms, "You kept saying how you wanted more room. I thought you could really spread out in here," he chuckled, "But it looks like you had other plans." He gazed at the bassinet before meeting her eyes, his face lit up with love. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" he whispered.

"Oh Harry," she smiled through teary eyes, "I love you so much. I know you're going to be the best father in the world."

His grip tightened on her shoulders. "Really?" he croaked.

She nodded, "Harry, we're going to have a baby."

Harry couldn't help the quiet laughter bubbling up inside him. "Really? Are you sure?" Ginny nodded. They laughed and Harry bent his lips to hers, enveloping her in his arms.

Dobby watched as they held each other, lost in their own world.

Harry straightened up and looked around the room once more. "Well, I guess this Potions Room won't do then. We'll have to think of somewhere else for it."

"No, I love it. Besides, we've got eight and a half months to work all that out." She walked over to where Dobby stood quietly in the corner and knelt down, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you so much, Dobby. We'll never forget what a special day this was because of you. And I promise," she added, "we'll never put you through this again."

Dobby smiled, "If you are happy, then Dobby is happy. Good night, Mistress Ginny. Good night, Master Harry," and he disappeared.


End file.
